Fated Encounters
by E-Reign
Summary: Short word chapter drabble of Lucy and Freed. Softer side of encounters to make one fall in love, and realize her other half had been there all along.
1. Forgotten Memories

**Really love Tiernanks short word chapter LaLu story she has going on, so this came to mind while enjoying hers.**

Lucy stared into the bright baby blue eyes of the man that held her close. Intelligence and curiously held deep within them. If Lucy were to describe the experience it would be the color of the sky with first rays of sunshine cresting over the earth as the day begins a new. His hair drifted down around them like a curtain as he hovered over her somehow cut free from its ties. Taking a deep breathe the fresh smell of paper and surprisingly, a dark musky scent that pulls her deep into memories she almost forgot.


	2. Set a Fire in her Belly

Memories flooded her mind of a night a little bit before Lucy had ran away. The ball room was stuffy and humid, people from all over swirling and chattering behind their hands to cover their public inappropriate snide words and remarks. Lucy longed to run away. Everyone who had asked for a dance were either much too old, much too rude or much too unwealthy, at least in her fathers eyes. She tired of the holy-er than thou looks from under masks the woman gave her and the sweaty grabs from the men as they past by. When her stern fathers attention was grasped by a colleague, she quickly made her getaway to the balcony. Stars twinkled and the fresh air soothed her soul.

A presence appeared behind her, the smell of paper and a dark musk surrounded her. His words alone flowed through her like the blood that that burned her veins thrumming with energy and passion. Her senses ran crazy surrounded by his presence.

"Free yourself and learn to be your own hero."

And them his warmth was gone, just a scent lingering as Lucy looked back to try and grasp a look at the male. Her determination lit like a fire in her belly to finally rid herself of this place.

With a nod to herself, Lucy made her way back inside her plan forming quickly.


	3. Emerald Green

**I may have bought a lipstick called _rune magic_ just because of its name. No fucks given. **

Unable to resist the temptation Lucy reached for the long green locks separating them from the outside world. Smooth, well treated it slid through her fingers like silk. In addition to his original smell the conditioner fragrance of pine filled her senses. She always believed green was a beautiful color, from Hitsuis to Orgas. However the shining gem had always been him, and as the years had past it continued to grow well past his shoulders as it once was. Memories continued to flood her mind as they stood together in their own pocket of heaven simply enjoying the peaceful moment.


	4. Young

**The brand is called _Princessa._ I bought it off of a beauty app called _hush._ Also it claims its 24 hr matte lipgloss, like no hun it's liquid lipstick. **

When Lucy's mother had still be at full health there had been one time where as a family they had gone to meet with some of her father colleagues. Lucy had to still be around four or five because she remembers having to look way up at everyone, well except him. He was dressed in a similar suit like outfit to what he wears now a days, his eyes were hallow yet still had keen intelligence at such a young age. His face masked in one the rich always wore, one that Lucy was _supposed_ to wear but still had the lenience to learn. His hair barely reached his shoulders, and his little lightning antene were obviously not there. It had taken most of the day to pull the monotoned and somber boy out into the garden with her, and as the afternoon light made his green hair shine and glow she had come to love the hair color. Rich like nature, reminded her of the leaves on her favorite stargazer lilies.

Now she preferred the length and unique dedication to his leader, along with the light that now lit up his eyes and smile as he starred down at her.


	5. Spell Broken

Lucy hadn't meant to fall into his arms, literally. She had just been walking out of her favorite book shop with her nose in the latest addition to one of her and Levys favorite series when it's pages met her face. Slightly annoyed is what she felt until she realized gravity was trying to take her down, a startled squeak left her. Eyes clutched tightly closed the stellar mage took a second to realize instead on the cold unforgiving ground her arms were in a firm grasp, the rich smell of pine, dark musk and paper, and the gentle warm breath of green tea ghosted across her face. Opening her large doe eyes she was immediately sucked into the swirling blue depth of her saviors gaze. Not a word was spoken as they basked in the close proximity for a time stopping moment. The spell was however broken as Lucy heard the distinct holler of Fairy Tails own seith mage.

"Freed man where'd you go?"

Echoed by his babies. "Go! Go!"


	6. Plans To Make

Within a snap second Lucy's mind came back to the pressing moment in time. Not only did she literally crash into the mage she'd been crushing on for years she laid there in his arms simply staring at his face reminiscing in memories she was sure he forgot. Licking her chapted pink lips Lucy's wide gaze snapped back and forth concidering which way to escape. Like a sign sent from heaven a little totem smack into the back of Freed causing his hold on her to loosen just enough for her to stand up straight. Pushing away the taller mage her face exploded in heat with his own dazed gaze locked on her in a way that made her insides feel like mush. Having enough embarrassment for one day Lucy quickly called out an appology before booking it as fast as her legs could carry her back to her house. Newly bought book completely forgotten in the clutches of the rune mage.

Besides the small tick in Freed eyebrow by the disturbance caused by his team mate and his totem, a amused smile tugged at his mouth as his tucked the newly published book titled "The lust and love of a Demon" Lucy forgot into the pocket of his jacket. Oh he would be sure to return it to her as soon as he could.

"Freed why are you smiling like that? You're really creeping me out dude." Bix said as he walked up to his green haired team mate. With a flick of his wrist silencing runes were quickly written on Bixlow. Straightening his cravet and hair Freed headed back the way he came, for he had some plans to organize for the light of his life.

 **Wow that one was a bit longer. If you haven't noticed I am not following any specific anime timeline. It's literally just random drabbles.**

 **Lots of love! Write on!**


	7. Is it really a date though?

Lucy has successfully avoided him for a straight week and it was starting to irritate him. He was sure that their moment outside of the book store had sparked something between the two of them. Even if that wasn't enough Freed knew for a fact this book was just released and thought without a doubt she'd come for it.

While he sat in his corner of the library pouting his menacing aura continuing to scare away all other guildmates as he contemplated this conundrum. His peace however was cut short as a chair was pulled out, he recognized Evergreen when she snapped her fan out.

"You know..." Her voice drooled. "You can't gain her attention by sitting here pouting." She stated.

Taken aback by her keen observation Freed seemed to intensely stare at his team mate.

Sighing she snapped her fan shut before waving it in front of his face.

"A little blonde fairy came up to me asking if I knew if you had her book, which I do since you seem to never leave it from your side anymore. I'll do this one favor for you, understand?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Freed only raised his own in return.

"I told Lucy I would meet her at a restaurant this Saturday at seven sharp, bring flowers and maybe some chocolate covered strawberries Alright? And remember you owe me for this." She herumphed before standing and making her way out of the library. However Freed couldn't be bothered, he had finally a wonderful date to plan for.


	8. Onward

Standing in front of his full length mirror Freed straightened his cravat once, twice and then a third time before sighing and taking it off. His nerves were eating at him for once, normally he always had esteemed air of calmness. Now Freed couldn't help but fidget and second guess himself. Talking a deep breath the rune mage unbottoned the top button of his dress shirt releavling inches of smooth lean chest before removing his outer coat and returning it to its place in the closet. Standing again in front of the mirror Freed keen eyes swept over his appearance. A small smirk spread over his face as the image infront of him reminded him of a time in the past.

It had been Lucy's sixteenth birthday party at her grand estate. His father had _forced_ him to attend as an interested party, and although he did have interest in the soft blonde goddess he knew with his plans they could never be. She was set to be a heiress and that night he was going to leave his dreaded father and his expectations behind. That evening he had been dressed in a similar light blue button up matching his eyes, dark charcoal sports coat, and black dress pants. Take away a few inches of hair and his lightning bolts it would have been the same person looking back at him in the mirror. Besides the years of wisdom and growth he had also gained.

Eyes narrowing as his mind focused on the task at hand, he was off to finally capture the light he thought he lost all this years ago. Maybe this time he could be her hero.

 **Follow my pairing week Thunder Lucy!**

 **I promise I'm not dead. Nor have I forgotten all you wonderful readers! My wedding is coming up and there's so much to do! I've been putting everything off to the last minute so updates here before my pairing week in October will be far and few between.**

 **P.S. I have a story 'Pradesh Adventures' that I do mini stories of PradeshXLucy if anyone's interested in that stuff.**

 **Follow, fav and review. Lots of love and eternally yours. Write on!**


	9. Apologies

I regret to inform all of my dear readers that I will no longer be posting my stories onto this site.

I personally have not been brutalized by hard core trolls however it is only a matter of time. My content follows very similar lines of many other FF authors I follow and adore that have chosen to leave due to these circumstances.

So in order to protect myself and hopefully inpisire some change on this site I will be leaving it.

I already have a Wattpad profile under

 **CreateBeautyNotWar** , and I'm currently working on a Archive Of Our Own which will hopefully fall under the same user name.

It will be a slow process of moving every story over, so if you go to look right away not everything will be there.

Sorry if this incoviences you, my deepest apologies but obviously something needs to change here.

I hope you all can find some time to search out my newest profile and continue to read my stories.

I adore all of my readers, hopefully this isn't goodbye to most of you.

Yours eternally, Write on!


End file.
